Harrick's Guide to Trepheon's Agriculture
'''Harrick's Guide to Trepheon's Agriculture''' ''(This is not to be used as canon, it's only a journal of a farmer.)'' A written journal about agriculture throughout [[Trepheon]]. The book is written solely by [[Harrick Tullis]]. '''Kenik Seeds''' Kenik seeds are small circular off-growths of the Kenik plant. These little buggers can be found in the desert regions to the south. They're pretty easy to find, it's the journey of getting to and from the desert that drives people away from harvesting them. To find a Kenik plant, you may want to begin looking around areas where the dunes of sand are surrounding an area. In the center of these dunes you can sometimes find them laying about. '''Harvesting''' When attempting to harvest them, keep this in mind : The end parts on the bushels where the stems end is where you'll find the seeds. The seeds are edible, but the stems are not. The stems are the parts of the plant which give off the effect of killing rodents or birds. You can use this part of the plant to make a nasty stew for someone you don't like, or apply the liquid onto a weapon to ensure a kill. Remember! , The stems are poisonous. '''Planting''' When planting the seeds, you need to have really dry dirt or sand. This stuff grows in the desert for a reason, so having damp ground like mud or grass won't do. You want to make a tunnel straight downward. Not literally a tunnel you can fit inside ; hell just make the tunnel the size of the hilt of a sword. Place a single seed within the tunnel, and wait 2 hours. The sun needs to bake onto the seed before enclosing the hole or else it won't reach a point in the growth stage. Once the two hours are up, you should take the stem of the seed, and place it off onto the side of the hole, where the seed is still planted into the ground. Once this is done, bury the rest of the seed underground, but make sure the stem is still visible above ground. '''Identifying, Using and Marketing''' You can tell that a Kenik has been fully grown for two reasons. One ; It smells like wet mutt outside, Two ; The color of the plant is a dark mossy green. If the plant is any color but green, say a grey or brown ; It's basically garbage and side effects may apply. So you want to make poison? Great! It's pretty simple with Kenik seeds. You're going to need a cauldron or a small bowl even. Just get a cup if you have none of the previously mentioned. Start with a water base. You're going to need some ''Slant Herb'', A bushel of Kenik and some hard rum as well. Begin by taking a bushel of ''Slant Herb'' and grinding it until it's a smooth paste, then add into the water. Pour about half a cup of rum, then mix for about two minutes. Take a bushel of Kenik and grind it until the Kenik plant is a sort of green paste, similar to the ''Slant Herb'' Take the bushel of Kenik and cut it into small strips, then cut them opposite, so that the plants have a sort of small square looking feature. Drop all of the squared kenik into the mixture, and mix vigorously. Add about a quarter of a cup of rum, then mix again for about thirty forty seconds. '''Reem Berries'''